


Coming Up for Air

by tenbfireflies



Series: Sunny & Charlie [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Possessive Behavior, a lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenbfireflies/pseuds/tenbfireflies
Summary: Charlie is loud when you fuck him good, that's one of his tells.





	Coming Up for Air

Charlie is loud when you fuck him good, that's one of his tells, Eugene uses it to both their advantages.  
  
Back in the day, simple times, they had to be quiet. If the wrong people heard the wrong noises coming from their shared shoebox apartment in the ghettos of Chicago, bad shit could happen. They could get run out, happened before and it'll probably happen again. But not tonight.

Tonight they had planned on staying. Tonight they were fucking like bunnies. Eugene is plowing into Charlie in quick, but deep thrusts. Hands on his narrow hips, eyes closed and brows scrunched in concentration. He gets like this when he's into it, like really into it. Lost, in the sensation, in the moment, in Charlie. If Charlie squeezes down at a certain point mid-thrust, his fingernails dig deeper into the skin, leaving marks, indentations, a sign he was there, he's an anchor.

Charlie is on all fours, eyes screwed shut, jaw gripped shut attempting to silence the sounds that are slowly starting to bubble out. It starts with whimpers, tiny sounds that just seem to slip out, nothing to worry about.

Then it's a moan. Not a loud moan mind you, but a moan none the less. Eugene lets it go when Charlie rolls his hips back to meet a particularly deep thrust and he has to keep himself from moaning too loud.

Charlie starts to get louder as he gets closer. He starts drawing his moans out. Eugene doesn't appreciate it. He slowly grinds to a stop, settling nice and deep in Charlie's ass, up against his prostate, unmoving.

Charlie whines again and starts fucking himself onto Eugene's cock. Eugene stalls his movements by gripping his hips.

"Chuck," that fucking nickname, if Eugene's dick wasn't currently stuffed inside him, Charlie would hit him. "We talked about this. You pop off one more time, there's gonna be complaints." Eugene wiggled his hips, not moving them entirely, just enough to build pressure on his prostate. Charlie lets out a shuddering gasp, too far gone to even answer him, not even a nod. Eugene leans over him, mouth pressed against his ear. He slowly pulls out until the head of his cock is on the rim of Charlie asshole. "Gotta be quiet for me, okay?"

"Okay." Charlie's voice is wrecked. He puts his head on his forearms and patiently waits for Eugene to continue.

"Good boy," Eugene purrs as he rams his hips back into Charlie's hole. He can see Charlie grit his jaw as he attempts to swallow down his moans, a small whimper escaping but then he's quiet.

Gene resumes a steady, deep pace. He thrusts so hard into Charlie's tight heat that it moves Charlie's up a few inches on the bed. The bed springs creak beneath them as Eugene pounds into him.

Soon enough they're both back in that headspace where they just feel. No thinking, no talking, just the thrusts of Eugene's hips and the stabbing feeling in Charlie's guts. The sound of skin slapping against skin and the harsh panting coming from both of them.

Harsh panting was soon replaced with small whimpers from Charlie. Eugene leans over Charlie's back, hips still ramming into Charlie until his chest is flush against his back. His lips press against the blonde's ear, licking down the shell then taking his lobe between his teeth.

Charlie cries out when he bites down and slams his hips at the same time. He begins moaning as if they're being fucked out of him like each thrust is opening a new door in his throat that's been hiding away all the moans he was trying to keep silent.

And he was trying, Gene could tell. With the way, he'd snap his mouth shut anytime a moan got too loud. The way his eyes were screwed shut, focusing so deeply on keeping his sounds at a minimum. And while he knows they should keep it down, there's something primal, something dark and possessive that wants to see Charlie fall apart on his dick. Wants to see him lose his self-control and just lose it on Sunny's dick.

Eugene stops thrusting all together, one hand tangled in blonde hair, the other holding himself up next to Charlie's head. He kisses at the open column on Charlie's neck, dick on the rim of ass, waiting.

Charlie whines and wiggles his ass, trying and failing to get Gene to move, to fuck him good and hard right there and not stop till he's laying in his own come and his ass is full. Gene slides between his cheeks, not quite entering him, letting his dick catch on his hole as he slides up and down his ass.

"Oh fuck, Gene, fuck fuck, come on," Charlie said, voice scratchy and fucked out. He rests his cheek on his forearm so he could at least try and watch Gene, try and see his face and watch it fall apart.

But Eugene's face is buried in his neck, biting then licking away the pain. Then his dick is knocking on the door and Charlie opens so nicely for him. Like his ass was made for Gene's dick. Like this is where he belonged.

Eugene slams home. Charlie screams.

Eugene piston his hips at an unrelenting speed, hand still gripping Charlie's hair and puffs out breaths against his ear, his composure slowly falling, the mask slipping.

Charlie begins his moaning. Wanton and whorish, it made Eugene's dick twitch in his ass. But he'd also like to keep this place a little while longer. So he slaps a hand over Charlie's mouth and continues to drive his hips into him, never slowing down for a second.

Charlie moans against his hand, hand reaching behind him and grabbing a fistful of black hair. His hips start jerking against the sheets, dick trapped snuggly between his stomach and the mattress. He ruts into the sheets, cock scraping against the cotton fabric of the sheets.

Then Eugene's lips are back on his ear and moaning huffing the tiniest moans, the kinda moans Charlie only hears once in a blue moon. Whimpering little things, but still guttural and growling and something almost animalistic, but small, quiet. Like they're just for Charlie's ears, these sounds locked away in Eugene only spilling out for him and him alone. Charlie groans, hips frantically rubbing against the scratchy sheets below.

The hand around his mouth tightens as Eugene's moans get more and more strained. Charlie feels his fingernails dig into the meat of his cheek as Eugene's hips go taut and he feels his insides being coated in warmth.

Charlie moans against the hand, desperately rutting against the bed below. Like a fuckin' teenager having his first orgasm. He can see the top of the mountain, feels the air in his lungs get thinner as climbs.

Suddenly, Gene's hand is on him, sandwiched between the bed and his belly. He grips his dick, pumping him once and seconds later Charlie is coming on the sheets.

When Eugene pulls out of him he feels empty. Fingers poke around his twitching hole, pushing the come that had come with his dick back in for safe keeping. Charlie squirms under the prodding finger but makes no attempt to actually move.

"One pump chump," Eugene jokes as he lays down next to Charlie on his back, hands behind his head. Charlie turns his head so he can see Gene's face, cheek now pressed in the crook of his elbow.

Gene is looking up at the ceiling, cigarette hanging from his lips, a small smile gracing his lips. He must notice Charlie is looking because he looks down at him then, eyes moving up and down his face, taking in every detail.

Charlie pinches his side, earning him a small breathy laugh. A laugh that fills him up in a way Gene's dick never could. Makes his heart flip a little. Makes the corners of his mouth lift without his consent. He feels it then, that thing he'd only ever heard about, never actually seen for himself. He calls it love because that's what people said love feels like. What all those fellas on the radio sing about all the goddamn time. LOVE.

It's a scary word and Charlie feels dread in his stomach when he thinks too much about it. But, then Gene is putting out his cigarette and rolling over. Wraps an arm around Charlie's back, pulls him close till they're nose to nose. Their lips slowly meet, but for only a brief second because then Gene is pulling away, rests his head on his pillow, dark eyes damn near sparkling as he watches Charlie watch him. His black hair is a mess on top of his head.

"You need a fuckin' haircut," Charlie whispers.

"You need to mind your own business when it comes to my hair."

"Hard to do that when I have to look at that rat's nest every day. Go to Rico tomorrow, he'll fix you right up." Gene rolls his eyes.

"I'm not going to your fucking gangster friends. I don't want any part of that shit." Charlie smiles, almost full out laughing.

"Sunny it's just a fuckin' haircut, Jesus. No one's asking you to take someone out."

"It's always something with those guys. First, it's haircut, sure, but then next thing you know they're gonna be at our doorstep asking where they should hide some dead body. It's all about favors with those guys." Charlie actually laughs then, hiding his smile behind his arm.

"You read too many books."

"You don't read enough of 'em." They're quiet after that. Letting the silence fill up space around them. Eventually, Gene passes out, because of course he does, and Charlie is left with nothing but the sound Eugene's evened out breathing. He watches his peaceful face for a minute before sleep takes him too.

 


End file.
